


Защити их волей своей

by Ajsa, VivienTeLin



Series: Планы и импровизации [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bromance, Children, Family, Friendship, Gen, Kidnapping, Post-Canon, Psychological Trauma, Small Towns, Thriller, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajsa/pseuds/Ajsa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivienTeLin/pseuds/VivienTeLin
Summary: Повседневность мобильного отделения конторы Devil may cry: на участке трассы между двумя окраинами мира бесследно пропадают люди. Единственная значимая точка в том районе - милая пасторальная деревушка. Но все ли с ней так просто?





	Защити их волей своей

**Author's Note:**

> За основу деревни взято местечко Арнклифф в Великобритании, координаты парковки фургона 54.142169, -2.106983 ) Маршрутом Ви и Неро от гостиницы до реки можно прогуляться на гугл-картах.
> 
> Точка зрения перемещается от Неро к Ви и обратно по мере смены сцен.  
> Авторы фанаты английского произношения имени Вергилия - Верджил. Соответственно, так он и обозначен во всем тексте.

Когда Неро, толкнув дверь конторы, видит Верджила с Ямато в руке, боевые рефлексы срабатывают сами, заставляя мгновенно напрячься. Но на него даже не оборачиваются, Верджил смотрит на стоящего перед ним Ви, поджав губы. Бросает коротко:

— Стойка.

Ви на мгновение прикрывает глаза, поднимает трость, встает словно для атаки. Это не та же стойка, что у Верджила, но похожа, очень, так что Неро замирает в растерянности. Он и не думал, что Ви умеет…

Верджил чуть заметно морщится. Ямато, не покинув ножен, коротко бьет Ви по ногам, заставляя опустить корпус ниже.

Тот замирает в новой стойке на мгновение, затем оседает вперед, опираясь на руки. Смотрит на Верджила снизу вверх.

— И чего ты от меня хочешь?

— Ты помнишь технику, — холодно говорит тот. — Осталось, чтобы тело вспомнило.

— В этом теле я могу только сесть на шпагат.

Верджил молчит мгновение, затем резко разворачивается. Упирается ледяным взглядом в Неро. Тот широко улыбается в ответ.

— Мне здесь что, не рады?

Стремительно проходит мимо Верджила, протягивает руку Ви.

— Надеюсь, ты жив? У нас еще работа.

Ви чуть улыбается, глядя из-под упавшей на лицо белой челки — дьявол, Неро, наверное, никогда не привыкнет! — опирается на его ладонь с той же небрежной грацией, что на свою трость, позволяя поднять себя на ноги.

— Что за работа? — спрашивает с интересом.

— А Данте не рассказал? — удивляется Неро.

Отходит к сдвинутому к стене столу, запрыгивает на него, закидывает живую руку за голову.

— Данте знает, что ты намерен взять напарника? — холодно уточняет Верджил.

Неро удивленно смотрит на него.

— А разве это не подразумевалось?

— Думаю, отпускать Неро одного не слишком разумно, — мягко замечает Ви.

Это, надо признать, задевает.

— Отпускать? — он хмурится. — Сколько мне, по-вашему, лет?

Верджил смотрит на него холодно.

— Возраст не отменяет твоей излишней доверчивости, — припечатывает. Кивает на протез. — Вспомни, как легко ты потерял руку.

Неро смеряет его взглядом, стискивая зубы, медленно сжимает и разжимает металлический кулак, почти наслаждаясь звуком. Краем глаза замечает, как опускает голову Ви, только потом обращает внимание на стиснувшие рукоять Ямато пальцы.

Неро еще мгновение наблюдает за обоими, вздыхает.

— Будем считать, извинения приняты, — заключает, спрыгивая со стола. — На улице вообще-то Нико ждет, бьет копытом. Я пойду, не хочу, чтобы меня разобрали на запчасти.

Ви заходит в фургон немногим позже Неро. Нико радостно восклицает:

— Кавалерия прибыла! — и газует так резко, что Ви чуть не швыряет на диванчик.

Вцепившийся в полки Неро не может удержать довольной улыбки.

— Что, сам себя утомил?

Ви отставляет трость, просит:

— Давай лучше о работе.

Неро тут же расстилает на столике карту, проводит пальцем по участку трассы.

— Пропадают путешественники. Просто не доезжают до места назначения, — сообщает самым скучающим тоном. Словно руки не жжет от азарта.

Царапает ногтем две точки:

— Тут, между этими окраинами мира.

Ви задумчиво изучает карту, указывает на совсем крошечную точку, приютившуюся рядом с дорогой на отмеченном участке.

— А здесь?

Неро разводит руками.

— Пропавших там не видели. Те, кто останавливался в этой глухомани, говорят о милой мирной пасторали деревенского быта. Ничего подозрительного.

— В деревне посередь места, поглощающего людей, — задумчиво тянет Ви.

Неро пережидает особо крутой поворот, приваливается спиной к стене, закидывает руки за голову. Широко улыбается.

— Ага. Очень подозрительно.

 

***

 

В городок влетают на крейсерской скорости, чуть не царапая бортами каменные заборы и стены домиков, выходящих к узкой дороге. Неро в какой-то момент почти уверен, что они все-таки потеряют боковые зеркала. Центр поселения не в пример просторней, с яркими пятнами газонов между дорог. На один из них они и вылетают, тормозя так резко, что зад фургона выносит вперед.

— Приехали, — довольно бросает Нико.

Странно, но, похоже, их экстремальная парковка не привлекает внимания, даже в окно никто не выглядывает.

— Ну что, — Неро вылезает из кресла, потягивается, — попробуем в этот раз выйти не на отрицательный гонорар?

Ви, словно приросший к диванчику, — как не слетел на пол при парковке только его демонам известно — улыбается, протягивает руку в сторону. На плече тут же смыкаются когти Грифона, Ви гладит перья на его шее кончиками пальцев. Замечает:

— Это должно быть не сложно. Если ты не будешь слишком сильно размахивать мечом.

Птица щелкает клювом, наклоняет голову, изучает Неро словно бы насмешливо.

— Кстати, рыцарь, ты так и собираешься им светить?

— Есть проблема, куропатка языкастая?

— Местных распугаешь, герой, — каркающе хохочет тот. — С тобой же ни один нормальный человек не заговорит!

Ви чуть встряхивает рукой, Грифон недовольно ворчит, но струей темного дыма вылетает в окно, чтобы собраться в небе уже птицей. Неро останавливается в дверях фургона, сжимает рукоять Розы.

— Он в чем-то прав, — признает с сожалением.

— Возможно, — задумчиво соглашается Ви, огибая Неро и выбираясь на улицу. — Но я, пожалуй, предпочел бы видеть оружие при тебе.

Неро хмыкает с сомнением, но соскакивает со ступенек. Рассматривает ближайший дом, с плотно увитым плющом фасадом, потрепанную вывеску над дверью.

— «Ястреб». Это паб или химчистка? — спрашивает недоуменно.

— С учетом размера города, может быть и то, и другое, — улыбается Ви.

— Ну, давай проверим, как тут примут грозного меня, — со смешком предлагает Неро.

— Не забудьте хлебные крошки, — Нико выглядывает из окна, машет на прощание сигаретой. Зевает душераздирающе. — Я тут припаркуюсь.

Ви с сомнением рассматривает фургон, оставивший посередь газона длинные черные следы.

— Мы ехали всего пять часов, — ворчит Неро. — Ночью ты что делала?

— Забавлялась с твоей игрушкой, — спрятавшаяся было Нико высовывает в окно руку, показательно складывает кулак и выставляет средний палец. — И это ты тут храпел всю дорогу, пока я рулила. Развлекайтесь, мальчики!

Под вывеской обнаруживается более привычное смешение маленькой гостиницы с придорожным магазином. Старомодная стойка регистрации из темного дерева украшена подставкой с местными сувенирами, напротив — витрины с картами дорог, шоколадом и перекусами. Мерно гудит старенький холодильник с напитками, за ним под окном спрятался деревянный стол под кремовой скатертью и пара стульев. Неро переглядывается с Ви, расходятся в разные стороны.

Пока Неро обходит тесный зал, Ви останавливается у стойки, чуть облокачивается на нее, осматривается, словно ищет звонок вызова персонала, задерживает взгляд на сувенирах — не дать не взять скучающий турист.

Неро перебирает плитки шоколада на стойке, когда слышит за спиной шаги и сосредоточенное сопение. Оборачивается, замечает девочку, выглядывающую из-за двери, ведущей во внутренние помещения магазина. Малышка на мгновение прячется, но тут же высовывается опять, прикипев взглядом к бичу.

Неро отворачивается, перебирает в воздухе механическими пальцами, звонко прищелкивает. Девочка охает, выступает уже не таясь. Неро опускается на корточки, рассматривает руку. Улыбается девочке.

— Хочешь посмотреть? — предлагает.

Она тут же кивает, смешно морщится, когда короткие светлые кудряшки падают на лицо. Садится рядом, смотрит завороженно, тыкает пальчиком в шарнир запястья.

— Круто, — выдыхает.

Над их головами тихо хмыкают.

— Анджела, не докучай гостям.

Рядом с ними останавливается полноватый мужчина, ультимативно рыжий, с редкой бородкой и веснушками на щеках, расплывшимися в неровные пятна. Улыбается Неро приветливо, оглядывается на Ви. Трет нос, предполагает:

— Вы хотели остановится? Прошу прощения за ожидание, у нас не так много гостей в последнее время.

— Странно, у вас тут мило. Так и хочется остаться и проспать лет сто, — усмехается Неро.

Хозяин от души смеется, хлопает себя по бокам, кивает понимающе.

— Не в убыток работаете? — сочувственно уточняет Неро.

— Ну как… — мужчина ласково гладит ладонью стену, — стараемся. Не закрывать же. Фамильное дело, сотню лет работает.

— А меч у тебя настоящий? — перебивая отца, спрашивает Анджела, прилипнув взглядом к выглядывающей из-за плеча Неро рукояти Королевы.

Неро косится на хозяина, оценивая его реакцию, кивает. Тот вздыхает почти умиленно, треплет дочь по голове прежде, чем уйти за стойку.

— А покажешь? — не успокаивается девочка, привстав на цыпочки, словно хочет дотянутся до оружия.

Ви, внимательно изучающий одну из местных карт, тонко улыбается, наблюдая за ними краем глаза.

— Будете покупать? — добродушно спрашивает хозяин, облокотившись на стойку и с интересом разглядывая то его, то Неро, пытающегося деликатно увернуться от любопытной девочки.

Ви чуть качает головой, возвращает карту на место.

— Только комнаты, пожалуйста.

— Как скажете, — улыбается хозяин, вытаскивает учетную книгу. — Документы?

Анджела победно сцапывает рукоять Королевы — хорошо хоть прожать акселератор не хватает силенок, да и размера ладоней. Замерший Неро встречает метнувшийся к нему взгляд Ви, на мгновение вспоминает первую битву с Уризеном — уж очень выражение кажется знакомым.

Неро про себя расшифровывает его как «Ох, блин».

— Эм, а можно просто на мои права?.. — спрашивает неловко, торопливо хлопая себя по карманам. Смущенно отводит глаза.

И куда засунул эту проклятую бумажку…

— Мы в фургоне путешествуем, обычно в нем же спим, — объясняет Ви, стараясь сгладить подозрительность ситуации. — Забыли взять с собой документы.

— Ну давайте я вас запишу, — сочувственно вздыхает хозяин, — а вы принесете на заселение хотя бы один паспорт. Ну, для порядка.

В глазах, тем не менее, проскальзывает сомнение. Неро аккуратно отцепляет не сопротивляющуюся Анджелу, думает — удивительно, что их вообще не погнали. Все-таки они выглядят откровенно странно для этих мест, причем оба.

— Он мне нравится! — прямо заявляет девочка, вцепившись в бич обеими руками.

Неро послушно замирает, не торопясь вставать. Хозяин смотрит на него задумчиво, но взгляд словно теплеет.

— Это хорошо, — говорит, улыбается, предлагает дочери: — Может, покажешь гостям город?

Девочка сияет улыбкой, с энтузиазмом кивает, тянет Неро к двери, чуть ли не приплясывает. Сыпет вопросами, как хлопушка конфетти:

— А почему у тебя такая рука? А откуда вы приехали? А надолго? А меч зачем? И как тебя зовут?

Неро и не пытается успеть втиснуть ответы, только посмеивается, послушно шагая следом за Анджелой.

— А это ваша машина? — девочка восторженно подпрыгивает. Прослеживает взглядом тормозной путь, выдыхает: — Вау.

И убегает вперед.

Неро встряхивает рукой, с улыбкой оборачивается к Ви.

— Я уж думал, отцеплю ее только вместе с бичом.

— А что значит «Дьявол может плакать»? — громко спрашивает Анджела, выглядывая из-за фургона.

— То, что сейчас заплачет один крикливый ребенок! — Нико высовывается в окно, смеряет Анджелу мрачным взглядом. Косится на Неро. — Чего приперлись?

Девочка склоняет голову к плечу, внимательно смотрит на Нико снизу вверх, аж рот приоткрыла.

— А ты дьявол?

— Похожа, да? — смеется Неро, запрыгивает в фургон. Спрашивает уже Нико: — Ты не видела мои права?

— Я тебе что, органайзер? — возмущается она. Подбирает пачку сигарет, прикуривает, глядя, как Неро судорожно копается в бардачке. — А что, мы нарвались на миграционный контроль?

Неро только отмахивается, засовывает ворох бланков и питательных батончиков обратно. Оглядывает фургон, чешет в затылке.

— Давай я помогу? — предлагает Анджела, заглядывая в дверь, смотрит, как невинный ангел, и это безумно забавно.

— Можно просто сказать, что тебе любопытно, — Неро подмигивает ей, протягивает руку, в которую она тут же вцепляется и с довольным визгом забирается внутрь.  
Нико щурится, выдыхает дым через нос.

— Ты еще конфетку ребенку предложи, дяденька, — тянет то ли серьезно, то ли насмешливо.

Неро хмурится непонимающе, собирается переспросить, но тут Анджела видит «кухню» Нико, протяжно выдыхает и начинает просто прыгать вокруг Неро, тормоша его за рукав и указывая то на один бич, то на другой и сыпя бесконечными вопросами. Снимать Герберу или Ковбоя с крюков Неро отказывается наотрез, но увидев, как расстроено вытягивается личико Анджелы, находит компромисс — подхватывает ее за руки и поднимает на стол. Девочка восторженно взвизгивает, привстает на цыпочки, увлеченная зрелищем.

— Если вы мне там что-то сломаете, я тебе что-нибудь сломаю!

Ви усмехается, прислоняется к стене, открыв книгу. Уточняет:

— Мы все еще ищем документы или развлекаем ребенка?

— Дьявол, документы, — Неро закатывает глаза. Оборачивается на сонную и недовольную Нико. — Слушай, может ты пойдешь да поспишь в нормальной постели, а не в кресле?

Она от души зевает, уточняя:

— В чем подвох?

— Ну, у нас попросили одни любые документы, — тянет Неро неуверенно.

— Так и скажу, что я от тех двух фриков без паспортов, — смеется Нико. Поднимается. — Ладно, уболтал. Теперь выметайтесь все гулять, я фургон закрою.  
Подходит к столу, упирает руки в бока, нос к носу наклоняется к Анджеле.

— А то такие сороки растащат все, что не прибито.

Анджела надувает губки, чуть топает ногой:

— Я не сорока! — и тут же с ребяческой непосредственностью заявляет: — А ты красивая!

— Я знаю, мелкая, — чуть смущенно фыркает Нико, легонько щелкая девочку по носу.

Та морщится и звонко чихает. Неро смеется, снимает ребенка со стола, подхватив подмышки, несет к выходу.

— Так, какие достопримечательности ты хотела нам показать? Веди.

Она улыбается, доверчиво вкладывает ладошку в механическую руку. Тыкает пальчиком:

— Туда! У миссис Вудстон расцвели розы! А у Пегги самый красивый дом, и с чердака видно очень далеко! А у Диксонов пес, его зовут Кэлли, он очень большой!

Она тараторит, Неро старается идти так, чтобы она успевала за его широкими шагами. Оборачивается, подмигивает Ви.

Ему весело, но одна мысль упорно не выходит из головы — как в таком мирном месте могут пропадать люди?

 

***

 

За девочкой Ви идет рассеянно, не вслушиваясь в ее радостную болтовню. Вокруг залитая ярким солнцем сельская пастораль: висят кашпо с цветами, пушатся кусты, под ногами хрустит гравий. Дома выглядят так, словно Нико умудрилась проехать не двести пятьдесят миль, а двести пятьдесят лет в прошлое, и только изредка попадающиеся прохожие разрушают это впечатление современной одеждой.

Ви никогда раньше не был в таких поселках, и все же ясно осознает — сворачивающаяся внутри тугая пружина не соответствует конфетно-пряничному окружению. Но и причин для беспокойства найти не может. Если бы в окрестностях вырвался и промышлял охотой демон, способный регулярно жрать целые семейства путешественников, местные жители были бы или запуганы, или неестественны, как марионетки. Если бы рядом был мощный артефакт, поглощающий души, Ви почувствовал бы его так же, как чувствовал мечи братьев. Если бы в местных холмах открылись Врата, здесь бы вообще никого живого не осталось — та мелюзга, что вырывается на Землю первой, проходит по окрестностям огненным штормом, если не для пропитания, то для развлечения.

Девочка цепляется за железную руку Неро, взахлеб рассказывая о школе, устроенной в маленьком каменном доме, больше похожем на часовню, потом о реке, тянет дальше по дороге, показать. Ви мысленно сверяется с оставшейся в магазине картой — все верно, реки тут даже две, хоть и крохотные. Идет следом, чуть отставая.

Когда слева показывается из-за деревьев дом, останавливается, хотя и не может сформулировать, что именно показалось ему странным. Слишком новая кладка? Но никто и не обещал, что здесь не строили со времен королевы Виктории. Знак над дверью? Многие рисуют бесполезные обереги на стенах. Зеленая изгородь вместо каменной, как у всех? Да нет, это совсем глупость…

— Ви? — окликает его Неро. — Чего застрял?

— Встретимся у фургона, — Ви даже не оглядывается, перехватывает трость, целенаправленно шагая к калитке. — Мне надо кое-что осмотреть.

Деревянная дверца лишь прикрыта, даже крючок не наброшен. Дорожка и две линии узких клумб складываются в незнакомый символ, за высокими окнами плотные шторы, сквозь неровные стекла двери внутренность дома тоже не разглядеть. Ви стучит, одновременно продумывая первую фразу будущего разговора, но ему не открывают. Медлит, прежде чем нажать на ручку. Та, как он и думал, свободно идет вниз. Слишком маленький город, дом далеко от шоссе. Здесь не боятся воров.

Внутри полумрак, на каменном полу темная ковровая дорожка. Красная? Не разглядеть. Справа и слева одинаковые круглые столики в окружении тесных кресел, рядом многорогие вешалки. Сейчас пустые, но значит, здесь временами собирается много людей. Скрученная внутри пружина сжимает горло, сбивая дыхание, Ви стискивает зубы. Он не станет призывать никого из демонов. Не сейчас. Сначала он найдет причину своего страха, и только потом будет решать, что делать с ней.

— Я могу вам чем-то помочь?

Открывается дверь, в порог которой утыкается красная дорожка, в проеме замирает девичья фигура. За ней — освещенная комната, в сравнении с полумраком прихожей почти ослепительная. Ви выхватыет взглядом причудливую деревянную резьбу за спиной девушки, когда она шагает вперед, прикрывая дверь. Простое длинное лицо, волосы в пучке, соответствующее платье с передником.

— Вы, наверное, ищете нашего священника, Мартина? — предполагает девушка. — Он сейчас в церкви, готовится к мессе.

— Спасибо, — кивает Ви, складывая головоломку — дом священника, тогда ясно, почему здесь может собираться много гостей. — Однако я не видел церкви, пока шел сюда.

— Неудивительно, — у нее теплая, мягкая улыбка, но Ви с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не перехватить трость, словно для удара. Почему? Тысяча демонов, чем так пугает его эта простушка? — Церковь стоит ближе к холмам. Там раньше был монастырь, наша деревня выросла намного позже. Вы, наверное, остановились в «Ястребе»? Справа от него начинается Монашья тропа. По ней вы прямо к церкви и выйдете.

Путь назад проходит намного быстрей, Ви не слишком смотрит по сторонам, и все же новый ракурс подбрасывает неожиданные сюрпризы. Например, теперь Ви замечает рисунки мелом на территории школы.

Почему здесь все рисуют обереги? Почему он, считающий себя неплохим демонологом, не узнает ни один знак?

Очевидный ответ — потому что это выдумка местных, не имеющая никакого отношения к реальному оккультизму, не успокаивает.

Улица поворачивает, вот и каменные стены, о которые едва не сломала боковые зеркала Нико. Открываются широкие зеленые газоны, усыпанные одуванчиками. Пропаханные в этой идиллии колеи, оставшиеся после их парковки, почти успокаивают. Заглядывать в фургон нет смысла, Ви обходит гостиницу, как говорили. Обещанная Монашья тропа жмется между стеной и каменным забором, смотрится так, словно ведет на задний двор «Ястреба», а отнюдь не к церкви. Холмы, однако, и правда возвышаются совсем близко, примерно на середине пути виднеется высокое каменное строение. Ви поднимает голову, пытаясь найти точку Грифона в небе, но тут же бросает это занятие. Птица должна действовать скрытно, значит, сам Ви тоже ее не разглядит. А звать демона лучше не на глазах у людей.

 

***

 

Оставлять Ви позади, одного, почему-то тревожно. Неро все так же улыбается Анджеле, но то и дело ловит себя на желании обернуться. Да и смотреть по сторонам стал внимательнее, выискивая то, что пробудило тревогу. Но вокруг все те же залитые солнцем зеленые дворы и старые каменные стены.

Анджела словно замечает перемену, останавливается, вглядывается в лицо Неро.

— Тебе не интересно, — заключает расстроенно, но без осуждения.

Неро треплет ее по голове, прослеживает взглядом дорогу.

— Дальше мост? — спрашивает просто чтобы возобновить разговор, но девочка не ведется. Просто кивает, топчется на месте, морщится, словно напряженно что-то обдумывает.

— Хочешь, я покажу тебе самое-самое особенное место? — спрашивает серьезно, тут же добавляет: — Только это совсем секрет.

— Я никому не расскажу, — торжественно обещает Неро.

Анджела тут же улыбается, тянет его прочь с дороги, к малозаметной тропинке вдоль одного из заборов. Та быстро сужается, ныряя в густые заросли кустарника, заставляя разомкнуть руки. Анджела то и дело убегает вперед и потом ждет, подпрыгивая на месте от нетерпения. Все бы хорошо, если бы не странная тишина, обступающая со всех сторон. Неро ловит себя на желании схватиться за Розу, но выцеливать между раскидистых деревьев, подступающих к самой воде, некого.

— Пришли! — радостно восклицает Анджела, когда в просвете становится заметен маленький мыс на слиянии двух здешние речушек. Но бежит девочка не к воде, а к дереву, чуть выступающему из ряда собратьев, при взгляде на которое Неро морщится и сжимает рукоять Королевы. Оно почти лишено листвы, и словно в компенсацию увито лентами, вперемешку выцветшим от времени и ярко-красными. Тут и там с узловатых ветвей свисают плетеные амулеты, смутно напоминающие сувениры с прилавка гостиницы.

Но взгляд Неро притягивает ствол, мертвенно серый, бугристый, будто в язвах.

Он вызывает далеко не самые приятные ассоциации.

Особенно когда Анджела опускается перед ним на колени и достает из-под майки небольшой ножик, оборачивается к Неро, все еще улыбаясь. Разрезает ладошку до крови, и прикладывает ее к выпирающим из земли корням.

— Ты что творишь? — Неро подскакивает к ней, вздергивает на ноги. Анджела смотрит непонимающе, почти обиженно. Поясняет, как глупому маленькому братишке:

— Я кормлю дерево. А оно будет кормить хранителей.

— Каких, к дьяволу, хранителей? — спрашивает было Неро, но осекается, задвигает девочку себе за спину.

Он уже видит ответ.

Демоны, выступившие из-за деревьев, долговязые и хрупкие с виду, чем-то похожи на питающееся кровью дерево, но больше — на плетеные фигурки человечков с его ветвей. Такие же были и в гостинице, и около школы, и во дворах домов.

Но эти твари гораздо больше, на пару голов превосходят Неро.

Что ж, тем больней им будет падать.

— Хранители! — радостно кричит Анджела, рвется было вперед, но Неро успевает ее перехватить. Оглядывается, ища безопасное место, но их, конечно, уже окружил демонический барьер.

— Ты чего? — девочка дергается, пытаясь вывернуться, смотрит испуганно — на Неро, не на демонов. Но объясняет все так же снисходительно: — Это хранители деревни, они редко выходят. Когда они забирают тебя с собой, ты становишься одним из них.

Ее глаза сияют, когда она оборачивается к демонам, с восторгом говорит:

— Наверное, они выбрали меня! Как маму!

У Неро на мгновение темнеет в глазах. Алая Королева вонзается в землю, рычит мотор. Анджела ахает не то восторженно, не то испуганно, ближайшая тварь бросается вперед, бьет с широкого замаха.

Неро перехватывает его лапу бичом, смотрит в глаза демона.

— Ты с ними не пойдешь, — говорит Анджеле. — Все, что они могут — убивать.

И выпускает электрический разряд.

Следующую тварь пронзает мечом, пригвоздив к ближайшему стволу. Из-под локтя стреляет в рванувшую было к Анджеле парочку. Следующие две пули достаются тому, кто все еще дергается в попытке вытащить из груди Королеву. Неро бичом притягивает очередного нетерпеливого демона, рявкает на застывшую столбом посередь поляны Анджелу:

— Спрячься!

Отпрыгивает из-под удара, чуть не загремев в цепкие лапы колючих кустов. Драться и одновременно следить за безопасностью девочки сложно — демонам откровенно безразлично, чья кровь их насытит. Когда падает последний, Неро втыкает меч в землю, сердито смотрит на искрящий бич. Отстегивает привычным движением и только тут понимает, что за всей болтовней и забавами не взял ни одного запасного.

Впрочем, сейчас как ни крути возвращаться к фургону.

Анджела забилась между корней ритуального дерева, смотрит на Неро широко распахнутыми, красными от слез глазами. Кажется, даже сжимается сильнее, когда он протягивает ей руку.

Неро заставляет себя улыбнутся, садится на корточки напротив.

— Эй, ты меня испугалась? Не надо, тебя я никогда не обижу.

Она шмыгает носом, обводит глазами поляну, беззвучно плачет. Когда Неро осторожно ее обнимает, не пробует отстранится, напротив, обнимает его за шею со всей своей невеликой силой, громко всхлипывает. Неро прижимает ее к груди, медленно поднимается.

Меряет взглядом дерево, морщится. Жалкая и жуткая пародия на Клипот, созданная руками людей. От его вида тошнит куда сильнее, чем от внутренностей демонического дерева.

— Закрой глаза, — просит Анджелу, поддерживает ее остатком правой руки, левой выдергивая из земли Королеву.

Девочка послушно жмурится, прячет личико у него на плече.

Прогнившему давным-давно стволу хватает одного удара. Оно даже не трещит, падая, рушится с глухим ударом, но истлевать не торопится. Все-таки это когда-то было обычное дерево. Его даже жаль.

Неро забрасывает меч за спину, разворачивается и, бережно прижимая к себе Анджелу, бежит обратно, к фургону.

 

***

 

За гостиницей стена к стене стоят еще два дома, зато справа за невысокой каменной изгородью расстилается простор зеленого луга. Вдали виднеется еще одна ограда и белые облачка овец на фоне деревьев, отделяющих выгон от реки. Пастораль, и вовсе не нужно так сильно сжимать рукоять трости. Можно вообще на нее опереться — все же тропа быстро начинает забирать вверх, отнимая силы. Церковь все ближе, темная на фоне медленно заходящего солнца — Ви щурится, но не может толком разглядеть детали. Дома остаются за спиной, тропа сужается сильней. Если бы ограда была выше, можно было бы объяснить теснотой липкий пот, выступивший на спине, но нет же, камни едва достают до пояса, к тому же они ничем не скреплены — толкнешь, рассыпятся.

Снаружи ограды прямо через луг тянется пара явно накатанных колей. Ви сначала хмыкает — еще бы, дорога здесь такая, что не проехать, потом хмурится. Во всем поселке он видел от силы пару машин. Да и зачем регулярно ездить в церковь, когда проще дойти?

«Возможно, возят какого-нибудь старика», — говорит он себе, но все-таки поводит плечами, зовет мысленно Грифона. Вряд ли птица откликнется сразу, занятая осмотром окрестностей, но все же когда Ви будет в церкви, он прилетит. С его шутками всегда спокойней.

До ограды церкви остается всего несколько шагов, когда Ви поднимает голову и замирает. Кажется, будто он переступил некую черту: вмиг стали заметны прорехи в старой крыше, тонкое дерево, проросшее прямо сквозь дыру в стене. Взрыхленное кладбище без единого могильного камня.

— Допустим, есть новая церковь, — медленно говорит Ви вслух. Оглядывает небо, убеждаясь — Грифона не видно. Нужно вернуться. Найти Неро. Показать ему все это. Но вместе с пологом иллюзии наконец отступает напряжение, и облегчение оказывается сильней осторожности. Ви толкает висящую на одной петле дверь, шагая в полумрак заброшенного храма.

Сначала думает — здесь был пожар, и почти готов выстроить простую и понятную картинку. Потом замечает — пол закопчен хоть и большим пятном, но только в центре зала, сажа свежая, липнущая к подошвам сандалий. Вандалы, просто жгли здесь костер? Сквозняк шевелит обгорелые куски чего-то неопределимого, Ви медленно идет в глубину руин. Поддевает тростью черные угли, присаживается на корточки. Пальцы погружаются в горку пепла, нащупывают что-то твердое.

Пластиковая подвеска почернела и растеклась уродливой кляксой, но цепочка сияет, как новенькая.

Приходит понимание — конечно, его отпустил страх, он ведь забрался в око урагана. Остается надеяться, что еще не поздно…

— Не эта церковь, — звучит за спиной нежный голос. Ви оборачивается рывком, перехватывая трость, тело само перетекает в стойку. «Верджил был бы рад» — совершенно не к месту мелькает мысль.

У девушки из дома священника все те же лицо и платье, только улыбка из теплой превратилась в странную смесь сочувствия с хищным предвкушением. Она подбрасывает к прорехам потолка черный шарик, и страх бьет Ви под дых.

Он может узнать Грифона даже в запечатанном виде.

Призывать Тень или Кошмара очевидно бесполезно: если эта женщина смогла поймать одного демона, справится и с другими. Ви не спешит атаковать, мягко переступая в сторону, где прежде приметил дыру достаточно большую, чтобы бежать. Девушка не торопится тоже, вообще не двигается, только с улыбкой прячет Грифона в карман передника. Стоит в дверях, обманчиво безопасная. Можно было бы рвануться к ней, оттолкнуть с дороги…

Ви предпочитает сохранять дистанцию. Вот и намеченная прореха.

Прыжок, без Грифона тяжело рассчитать высоту, с которой он может справиться, но все получается. Сыпятся старые камни, Ви проскальзывает между щербатым краем пролома и стволом дерева… Сглаженным от частых прикосновений. Успевает остановиться, цепляясь за ветку, смотрит на разоренное кладбище.

Там полукругом стоят темные фигуры. В кровавом-алом свете легко спутать людей и демонов, но трость сияет, подсказывая — вторые здесь тоже есть. За их спинами по кривому краю заросшей мхом ограды пробегает знакомая алая рябь.

«Я не вырвусь» — отчетливо понимает Ви. Не медлит и мгновения, призывая Кошмара, тот обрушивается сверху на врагов, кто-то кричит. Вспыхивает загодя начерченная на взрыхленной земле печать, но Ви и не рассчитывал, что Кошмар справится. Протягивает руку, зовя Тень, шепчет:

— Найди Неро.

Большая кошка свивается струйкой дыма, прыгает на спину Кошмара, с нее за ограду. Оборачивается, рычит.

— Беги, — повторяет Ви, и она слушается, прыжками уносясь в сторону деревни.

Ви улыбается. Сам соскальзывает на плечо самого сильного своего демона, направляет его последний удар, развеивающий сразу троих врагов. Перехватывает трость, замахивается, с силой опуская рукоять на голову четвертого и тут же вонзая острие в грудь пятого. Тело, словно наконец вспомнив тренировки, которые были давно и не совсем с ним, уходит от чужого удара.

Да, он не вырвется из ловушки. Вряд ли даже сможет продержаться до того, как Тень приведет Неро. И все же он сделает максимум.

«Если выживу, скажу целому спасибо».

 

***

 

Деревня кажется вымершей, Неро пытается вспомнить, видел ли людей на улицах раньше, но все вылетает из головы в один миг.

Газон перед «Ястребом» пуст.

Неро позволяет себе замереть только на том месте, где должен стоять фургон, окидывает взглядом примятую траву — тут прошло явно больше людей, чем они трое. Щурится, присаживается, прослеживая пальцами отпечатавшийся в мягкой земле след лапы, накрывает ладонью. Интересно, у них демоны вот так запросто посередь поселка разгуливают?

И все-таки фургон отогнали не они. Неро прослеживает следы шин до дороги, ругаясь сквозь зубы.

Анджела выскальзывает из рук, оборачивается к холмам, к которым опускается солнце.

— Месса началась, — выдыхает чуть слышно. — Я должна быть дома. Как все. Пока папа не вернется. Пока…

Ее начинает бить крупная дрожь. Неро осторожно накрывает ладонью маленькое плечо.

— Ну, ты почти дома, сейчас я тебя отведу, — начинает успокаивающе, но тут девочка медленно оборачивается.

Глаза у нее совершенно пустые, ничего не выражающие. А в ладошке зажат нож.

Она бьет быстро и внезапно, пока Неро еще пытается осмыслить происходящее. Острие почти касается груди, когда Анджелу сметает налетевший невесть откуда черный вихрь, отбрасывает на траву. Тень прижимает девочку к земле всеми четырьмя лапами, кажется, вот-вот перекусит ей шею.

— Стой! — Неро бросается к ним, слабо представляя, как собирается разнимать.

Тень поднимает морду, награждает его презрительным взглядом. На ее клыке болтается шнурок с подвеской, похожий на третий глаз — и формой, и ярким алым цветом.  
Демоническая сфера. У ребенка.

— Да они тут рехнулись, — выдыхает Неро, опускаясь рядом с затихшей девочкой.

Тень словно бы согласно фыркает, роняет амулет ему под ноги, толкает лбом в плечо. Неро отрывисто кивает, стаскивает куртку, Торопливо укутывает Анджелу. Просто потеряла сознание, и может стоило бы отнести ее в дом, да только Неро не слишком уверен, что хоть в одном из здешних домов безопаснее, чем на под открытым небом.

— Где эта месса? — спрашивает у Тени, поднимаясь.

Где Ви, не спрашивает. Подозревает, что знает ответ, и со злостью давит каблуком алый амулет, не столько кроша его, сколько вдавливая в землю. Смотрит на пантеру выжидательно, но та не торопится указывать направление, наоборот, перепрыгнув через Анджелу решительно бодает под колени, словно подталкивает.

Неро делает несколько шагов, оглядывается недовольно:

— Я вообще-то могу ходить… Ох!

Выровняться и удержать равновесие на Тени, легшей под ноги словно доска для серфинга, удается не сразу — больше от неожиданности, Неро и не на таком катался. Сразу выясняется, что в отличие от Ви контролировать ее движение он не может, и нескольких нахально нависших над дорогой веток оставляют царапины на лице и руке, которой Неро прикрывает глаза.

Зато быстро.

У самой церкви Неро спрыгивает с Тени, бросается вперед, выхватив Королеву. Уже выбив ногой невзрачную дверь понимает, что здание слабо подходит даже для демонопоклоннической службы — на него чихнешь и развалится.

Оборачивается на Тень ровно для того, чтобы заметить ее хвост, прячущийся за углом собора.

Там — разоренное кладбище, Тень кружит по нему ищейкой, сердито хлещет хвостом по бокам. Неро замирает, рассматривая явные следы недавнего боя — примятую траву, пропаханные Кошмаром рытвины и, местами, пятна крови. Очень не хочется думать, чьей именно. Неро бессильно сжимает кулак, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не зарядить им по стене. Тень словно чувствует его состояние, взрыкивает коротко, в два прыжка оказывается рядом, ложится под ноги.

— Хорошая девочка, — покачнувшись, усмехается Неро.

Со второго раза приноровиться к движению демона проще, и вынырнувших из-за деревьев «хранителей» Неро встречает усмешкой и выстрелами Розы. Чуть отклоняется назад, уходя от ответного удара, и в тот же момент Тень резко виляет в сторону пьяной змеей. Уже потянувшийся за мечом Неро чуть не улетает в кусты от такого маневра, недовольно бормочет, выравниваясь:

— Понял, с мелочью мы не деремся. Надеюсь, ты знаешь, куда так торопишься.

Поднимает глаза на коснувшееся стремительно приближающихся холмов солнце. Растерянно моргает, потом коротко ругается, разглядев круг относительно человеческих фигур и алтарь на вершине.

Гораздо ниже, словно стая ворон в ожидании подачки, столпились хранители. Тень снова уходит в сторону от накатанной дороги, обходя самую большую группу, но через миг словно налетает на невидимый барьер. Неро кажется, его бьет под ноги стальным тросом, подсекая, бросает вперед.

Перекатывается, вскакивает на ноги, выхватывая меч. Но хранители хоть и смотрят прямо на него, атаковать не торопятся. Или не могут — Неро замечает прочерченную на земле линию, соединяющую несколько явно рукотворных каменных столбов. Те наверняка окружают весь холм.

Не дают мелочи вмешаться в обед кого-то покрупнее.

Неро стискивает зубы, крепче сжимает рукоять Королевы. Поднявшаяся за чертой Тень смотрит неодобрительно, низко рычит. Кошачьи черты расплываются, она ощетинивается гигантским ежом, пронзая сразу нескольких слишком близко подошедших хранителей.

— Я понял, леди, тебя выручать не надо, — хмыкает Неро, бросается вверх по склону.

Отсюда гораздо лучше видны и фигуры «прихожан», и расставленные факелы.

И заменяющий алтарь жертвенник, на котором спина к спине подвешены Ви и Нико.

Неро почти рычит, ускоряется — но расстояние только кажется небольшим. Время словно замедляется, а воздух густеет.

Вот выступают двое служителей, преклоняют колени, поднимают над головой руки. Вот в них вкладывают кинжалы.

Солнце медленно закатывается за линию холмов, огонь словно становится ярче. В его свете лезвия почти сияют. Вот Ви чуть поднимает голову, глядя на остановившегося перед ним служителя, Нико дергается, словно хочет лягнуть второго.

Все еще слишком далеко.

Неро не успевает.

Не имеет права не успеть. Не может позволить всему закончится так. Не снова.

Над жертвами заносят кинжалы.

Неро не замечает, в какой момент разваливаются крепления бича, осыпаясь на землю металлическими пластинами. Смотрит только вперед, в последний раз с силой отталкивается от земли…

Он не даст им умереть.

А значит — успеет.

 

***

 

Ви зажмуривается, когда существо перед ним — назвать это человеком не поворачивается язык — заносит кинжал. Но вместо боли и смерти чувствует толчок знакомой силы, распахивает глаза как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть темно-синюю лапу, закрывающую его от удара, тонкое лезвие, насквозь пробивающее ладонь. Поднимается взглядом по сияющим прожилкам к роговым наростам на плечах, к лицу, узнаваемому, несмотря на багровые линии узора, похожего на дорожки слез. Яростно горят желтые глаза, рука, в которой застрял кинжал, разворачивается и от всей души возвращает оружие владельцу. За спиной Ви хохочет Нико, кричит:

— Что, не нравится?! Наподдай им, Неро!

Тот широко ухмыляется, показывая острые клыки, и наподдает. Более чем. Ви смотрит, как носится по холму синий вихрь, разрывающий демонов в клочья, когда из боя выныривает Тень, прорвавшаяся за барьер. Ставит лапы ему на грудь, лижет лицо длинным темно-красным языком, оставляя вместо слюны черный след самой себя.

— Найди, где заточили Грифона и Кошмара, — велит Ви. — Если сможешь — освободи их.

Потому что освободить его самого, распятого, пантера не может. Умение превращаться в ежа, увы, не помогает, когда нужно вытащить гвозди.

Тень прыжками уносится вниз по склону, туда, где буйствует Неро. За его спиной голубой призрак, и Ви улыбается, узнавая силуэт. Получается, даже когда они не догадывались, кем приходятся друг другу, за спиной Неро всегда стояла демоническая тень его отца. Это удивительно умиротворяющее знание.

— Мне не видно, — жалуется Нико, пытаясь заглянуть через плечо. — Почему тебе достались все зрелища, а?

— Король войска свои ведет,

Как грозный призрак тьмы,

Как ночь, которая несет

Дыхание чумы, — рассеянно цитирует Ви подходящее к зрелищу четверостишье. Нико в ответ толкает его единственным доступным способом — резко откинув голову. Требует:

— Я не стишки просила, а по делу!

— В данный момент гигантские полупрозрачные кулаки расшвыривают демонов в стороны, — послушно рассказывает Ви, улыбаясь. — Неро рубит их мечом.

— Акселератор использует? — деловито уточняет Нико.

— Да, — Ви смотрит на явно подходящий к концу бой. — Осталось пятеро… Уже четверо.

— Хей, я вмешаюсь в ваш репортаж, — на столб слева садится Грифон, наклоняется, изучая ладонь Ви. Без предупреждения поддевает клювом гвоздь.

Когда их вбивали, Ви слишком сильно боялся, не понимал, что происходит, и попутно пытался успокоить отчаянно матерящуюся Нико, чтобы почувствовать боль в полной мере.

Сейчас все несколько иначе.

— Голос не сорвал, принцесса? — ворчит Грифон, но Ви слышит виноватые нотки. Прижимает раненную руку к груди, отзывается, пытаясь отдышаться:

— Все в порядке. Продолжай. Мне нравится идея освободиться.

— Мне тоже! — встревает Нико.

— В очередь, дамочка, — хохочет Грифон, примеряясь ко второму гвоздю.

 

<center>***</center>

 

Это демоны, и Неро обходится с ними как с демонами, не думая и не жалея. Только когда в череде искаженных яростью и одержимостью лиц возникает знакомое, с теми же расплывшимися в пятна веснушками под яркой рыжей челкой, замирает, сжав ладонь на чужом горле.

— Синий дьявол, — выдыхает хозяин гостиницы почти восторженно.

Неро медлит, и тот не замедливает этим воспользоваться, дотягивается непропорционально удлинившейся рукой, вцепляется когтями в грудь.

— Привратник съест твое сердце!

Неро шипит, отшвыривает его в сторону. Не глядя взмахивает мечом, рассекая последнего бросившегося на него — культиста? одержимого? демона?

Он понятия не имеет. Чуть пошатывается, когда складываются крылья, накрывая его плечи когтистыми ладонями. Облик демона осыпается голубыми искрами, Неро задумчиво смотрит на правую руку, медленно сжимает и разжимает пальцы. Встряхивает головой и оборачивается к жертвеннику.

Улыбается устало и срывается с места: Грифон вытаскивает из ладони Нико последний гвоздь, та баюкает освобожденную руку и прочувствованно, с силой матерится. Ви окровавленными руками пытается распутать оплетшую их ноги колючую проволоку, морщась от боли.

— Не дури, — коротко приказывает Неро, прожимает акселератор и рассекает весь моток одним точным ударом. Отпинывает в сторону.

Оглядывается, подходит к перевернутому в пылу драки треножнику, подбирает их одежду и трость Ви. Бросает взгляд на Нико, тут же отводит глаза, протягивая куртку. Но она ее игнорирует, вцепляется в руку, восклицает возмущенно:

— Эй, это как? Ты у нас что теперь, ящерица? А как же мои бичи?

— Спасибо, — Ви тянется было к трости, но замирает на середине движения, улыбается чему-то. Берет все-таки плащ, накидывает небрежно. Оглядывается. — Кажется, тут нужно прибраться.

Тень одобрительно ворчит, трется о ноги.

— Развлекайся, — усмехается Неро. Шипит на Нико: — Да прекрати уже дергать, не оторвешь! Оденься наконец!

Задерживает взгляд на ее ладонях, все еще кровоточащих, ведет плечами.

— Вас перевязать надо.

Она отмахивается, пытается попасть в рукава. Движения непривычно резкие и суетливые.

Ви улыбается уголками губ, перехватывает трость, указывает ее острием на алтарь. Кошмар словно вырастает из земли рядом с ним и без промедления разносит грубую деревянную конструкцию.

Смотреть на разлетающиеся обломки невероятно приятно.

— Эта рыжая скотина меня на фургоне привезла, так что он должен быть где-то рядом! — Нико торопливо застегивает куртку. — Я пойду поищу! Примерно помню, с какой стороны меня тащили.

Она кажется взвинченной, еще чуть-чуть и искры посыпятся.

— Не думаю, что хорошая идея — снова расходиться, — поджимает губы Неро.

Нико толкает его в плечо, тут же морщится, трясет раненой ладонью.

— Да брось! Я буду начеку, фиг меня еще кто-то так возьмет! — и тут же серьезнеет, смотрит сочувственно. — А у вас есть задачи поважнее.

Неро морщится, кивает, глядя с холма вниз.

Огней в городке так и не зажгли — наверное, ждут конца своей мессы.

 

***

 

Жить восхитительно. Ви не в первый раз оказывается на краю гибели, даже если считать только его собственные краткие месяцы, но это то впечатление, которое не потеряет свежести и на десятое повторение. Давно сгустились сумерки, деревенская пастораль словно залита чернилами, и все равно цвета кажутся яркими почти до рези в глазах. Все — новое, бьющее в самое сердце, каждый вдох приравнен к почти невыносимому наслаждению.

Чужие слезы и страх в таком состоянии тоже режут намного больней. Даже простой обрывок разговора, когда Неро опускается на корточки возле сидящей на земле Анджелы и говорит:

— Твой папа не вернется. Он ушел с хранителями.

Отзывается слишком сильно, каким-то искаженным, неправдивым узнаванием. Девочка всхлипывает, но тут же вытирает глаза, говорит серьезно:

— Можно тогда я пойду с тобой?

Ви отворачивается. Старается сохранять концентрацию, следя за толпой, которую они сгоняют на площадь, Грифон, Тень и Кошмар помогают. Хорошо, что они давно не зависят от накопленной им силы.

Подвески с красными сферами никто добровольно не отдает, и не все носят их на шее, так что людей приходится обыскивать, каждого, по одному.

— Мы не причиним вам вреда, — Ви аккуратно разворачивает за плечо девушку, закрывающую своим телом грудного младенца. Успевает перехватить руку с кухонным ножом, вздрагивая от осознания, что не может точно сказать, кого она хотела ударить — его, себя или ребенка. Камень пульсирует на шее, словно второе сердце, Ви быстро срывает амулет, оставляя красный след на коже. Повторяет:

— Все в порядке.

Теперь она рыдает, растерянная и испуганная, демоническое ожесточение уходит сразу. Найти сферу в пеленках младенца после этого — дело техники.

И так с каждым.

На лице Неро угрюмое выражение, Ви старается выдергивать из толпы тех, кого его напарнику лучше не видеть. Например, детей, шепчущих:

— Когда мама вернется с мессы?

Ви гладит мальчика по голове, просит:

— У тебя есть красный камень, как у всех. Отдай.

Из ответов постепенно складывается картина — чем они считают свои «обереги», насколько осознают происходящее, для чего приносили жертвы.

Чтобы защитить деревню от чужаков, зла и чудовищ. Амулеты — символы верности хранителям. Самых преданных хранители берут к себе.

Они знали, что делали, заманивая путешественников. Они делали это без потустороннего влияния. Они действительно приручили демонов, словно цепных псов, прикармливая их веками. Просто недавно стая разрослась, захотела большего, и пропажи начали замечать.

Ви думает, и эйфория спасения отступает под тяжестью его мыслей. Верджил убил бы здесь всех, не колеблясь. Ви знает, они и должны это сделать, потому что селяне, сгрудившиеся на площади, — чудовища. Да, все, женщины и дети тоже. Это стоит сделать хотя бы из милосердия — добровольная одержимость каждую мессу не пройдет бесследно, эти люди всегда будут притягивать к себе зло, даже если оно вырвется из Врат в сотне миль от них.

Это должен сделать он. Отослать Неро под любым предлогом, и сделать, как угодно, по возможности быстро.

Ви понимает — он не сможет. Его целое смогло бы, да, но не он.

Иногда быть воплощенной человечностью мучительно.

— Что будем делать?

В одной руке у Неро связка оберегов, на локте другой сидит Анджела, обнимает за шею. Тихо трясутся маленькие плечи, белая футболка на спине в пятнах травы. Ви с трудом отводит взгляд, тут же натыкается на руку Неро — живую правую руку, которую привык видеть железной. Которую может вспомнить истекающей кровью демонической лапой.

Прижимает пальцами переносицу, с усилием поднимает голову.

— Сначала уничтожим обереги. Потом…

Закончить не успевает.

— Хэй, что за белые советы неполным составом? — Рык мотора и возглас Нико звучат в унисон, фургон тормозит в ее любимом стиле, юзом, едва не падая набок. — Полицию я уже вызвала, будут через пару часов.

Ви смотрит непонимающе, Неро рядом, похоже, тоже. Нико фыркает:

— Ну, с демонами вы уже разобрались, да? А с людьми должны разбираться люди. Не в обиду, но вы тут не канаете.

 

***

 

— Ви, — тянет Неро задумчиво, глядя в потолок фургона, — ты ведь догадался, что все неладно, еще у того дома, верно?

— Верно, — Ви отзывается так тихо, что за шумом мотора можно и не разобрать.

— И ничего не сказал, — Неро хлопает себя ладонями по коленям. — Молодец. Может, хоть теперь научишься говорить все, что думаешь?! — Отталкивается от спинки сидения, сердито смотрит на напарника. — Один раз чуть не сдох из-за этого, второй раз чуть не сдох из-за этого. Можно сделать какие-то выводы!

Пригревшаяся под боком Анджела поднимает испуганный взгляд, Неро прикусывает язык. Фургон вздрагивает, тормозя, приходится упереться ногами в пол, одновременно удерживая девочку и подхватывая чуть не улетевшего к передним сидениям Ви.

— Все, выметаемся, — Нико встает, помахивая парой паспортов. — От обыска, который тут устроили, тоже есть польза.

В этой гостинице их встречают куда более адекватно, с недоверием и опаской косясь на оружие, бинты на ладонях и перепачканные вещи. Впрочем, услышав, откуда они едут, портье тут же оживляется и пытается ненароком вызнать детали — кавалькада спецмашин на трассе, промчавшаяся несколько часов назад, разбудила любопытство местных.

Неро отвечает уклончиво — распространятся о том, что там было, очевидно не стоит. А о том, что будет, можно только догадываться. Во всяком случае, Моррисон, примчавшийся вместе с полицией, больше хмыкал и расспрашивал, ничего толком не объясняя. Может, и сам еще не придумал, как будет выкручиваться: не сажать же по тюрьмам всю деревню, тем более когда любой из местных может поймать одержимость проще, чем насморк. Наверное, оставят жить на прежнем месте, только отрежут от трассы, огородят и охрану поставят. Но насчет Анджелы Моррисон спорить не стал, только улыбнулся, будто вспомнил что-то приятное.

Пока Неро и Нико договариваются о комнате — да, одной на всех, да, диван устроит, спасибо, — Анджела успевает задремать под боком у Ви. Когда Неро осторожно берет ее на руки, даже не просыпается, только вцепляется ладошкой в рукав его кофты, и потом, когда ее укладывают на кровать, не хочет выпускать. Тихо всхлипывает во сне, зовет:

— Мама…

Неро аккуратно смахивает с щек мокрые дорожки, поджимает губы. Поднимает глаза на Нико.

— Ложись с ней.

— Чего? Я? — она кажется не столько возмущенной, сколько растерянной.

Ви наклоняется, легко, почти невесомо гладит Анджелу по голове. Неро задерживает взгляд на его лице, потом молча отворачивается к Нико, смотрит укоризненно.

— Ладно, ладно, — бормочет она. Садится на край кровати рядом с девочкой, вертится, не зная, как лечь, наконец устраивается вдоль стены.

— Обними ее, — тихо подсказывает Ви. Нико, злобно на него зыркнув, неловко накрывает Анджелу своей рукой. Та всхлипывает во сне, отпуская наконец Неро и крепко вцепляясь в забинтованную ладонь.

Нико морщится, но руку не отнимает. Неро еще раз гладит девочку по голове, встает. Смотрит на Ви и кивает на вторую постель.

— Ложись.

Сам плюхается на диванчик — длинней того, что в фургоне, и то хорошо, закидывает ногу на ногу, смотрит в потолок.

Щелкает выключатель, чуть скрипит кровать Ви. Через плотные занавески едва пробивается свет уличного фонаря.

— Спокойной ночи, — тихо желает Неро, прикрывая глаза.

 

***

 

Сначала Неро думает, что совсем не уснет, но вырубается так же резко, как после боя с Уризеном. Просыпается рывком, несколько секунд смотрит в потолок, хмурясь и не понимая, что его разбудило. Резко встает, различив прерывистое, плачущее дыхание.

Это не Анджела — они с Нико спят в обнимку, лица очень серьезные и печальные. Неро замирает у их постели, думает, что никогда не видел подругу такой. А потом смотрит на Ви, свернувшегося под одеялом и чуть заметно вздрагивающего.

Смотрит — и не знает, что делать.

Неро не большой специалист по борьбе с кошмарами. Он помнит, как Кирие приносила ему теплое молоко, когда он просыпался среди ночи, и сидела рядом, невесомо гладя по голове, пока сама не засыпала, и, слушая ее ровное дыхание, успокаивался и Неро, веря, что все плохое минуло. Помнит и совсем раннее детство, когда летние шумные грозы не давали уснуть. Тогда приходил Кредо, и они лежали все втроем, обнявшись. Неро делал вид, что ни капельки не боится, Кирие, кажется, не боялась взаправду, но делала вид, что испугана, чтобы Кредо не ушел. Первые сказки про демона-спасителя Спарду были рассказаны им в те тревожные ночи, и после них Неро всегда снился меч в собственных руках, и было совсем не страшно.

Память о тепле рядом и подталкивает. Неро осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, садится на край постели Ви, осторожно проводит ладонью по волосам. Хмурится, стаскивает куртку и вытягивается на краю постели. Обнимает осторожно и чувствует, как Ви сам придвигается ближе, почти клубочком сворачивается.

— Ну, все хорошо, — шепчет неловко.

Шумно вздыхает Нико, рывком садится, запуская пальцы в растрепанные волосы, пологом закрывшие половину лица. Тихо бормочет что-то сквозь сон Анджела, переворачивается на другой бок, Нико натягивает на нее сбившееся одеяло. Ведет по комнате сонным взглядом. Встречается глазами с Неро, улыбается, сначала будто неуверенно, потом все шире и шире. Уже открывает рот, но Неро тихо шипит:

— Утром — сколько угодно.

Нико моргает, отводит взгляд. Трет глаза, зевает душераздирающе. Тянется к забытой между кроватями бутылке с водой. Спрашивает словно невзначай:

— А у тебя кошмаров не бывает?

Неро чуть пожимает плечами, тут же замирает, чувствуя, как сбивается дыхание Ви.

— Бывают, — признается после паузы. — Куда бы им дется.

Улыбается ей.

— Но не сегодня. Спи, все в порядке.

Она, кажется, хочет возмутится, и Неро снова вспоминает, как храбрился перед Кредо, стараясь не вздрагивать от раскатов грома. Нико, видимо, что-то понимает по его улыбке, потому что только губы надувает да решительно откручивает крышку с бутылки, будто голову кому-то сворачивает. Пьет торопливо, осторожно укладывается. Неро чувствует в темноте ее взгляд.

Ничего не говорит. Осторожно накрывает ладонью плечо Ви, все еще мелко дрожащего. Дует в макушку — Кирие говорила, так можно прогнать дурные сны. Чувствует, как стискивают свитер чужие пальцы.

— Мама, — вздыхает Ви чуть слышно.

Неро смотрит на него мгновение, потом осторожно стирает со щеки слезы, обнимает. Закрывает глаза.

Уже засыпая чувствует, как запрыгивает на кровать по другую сторону от Ви Тень.

 

***

 

Данте на мгновение замирает на пороге, окидывает взглядом всю компанию, останавливается на Анджеле. Усмехается:

— О, а тут ты пошел в меня, а не в папочку!

Пошатывается от сильного толчка в спину, освобождает проход. Анджела, уютно устроившаяся с ногами на диване между Нико и Неро, замирает, не донеся пиццу до рта. Смотрит на Данте и Верджила одновременно настороженно и любопытно. Подумав, все-таки кусает, жует, следя глазами за незнакомыми ей людьми. Потом опускает голову, улыбается и сует кусок под нос Тени, вытянувшийся рядом с диваном. Та принюхивается, дружелюбно облизывает руку Анджелы до самого плеча, оставляя темный след.  
Девочка заливисто смеется, пока Неро забирает у нее пиццу и ищет салфетки. Замечает улыбку устроившегося в кресле Ви, вопросительно поднимает брови.

— Оно само стянется, — поясняет тот.

— Посмотрите на этого заботливого папочку, — ржет Нико. Запинается, торопится к дверям. — Ну ладно, я пойду, мне еще твои бичи переделывать!

Неро поводит плечами — от шутки Нико дернулись, кажется, все впятером, если считать за вздрагивание чуть сузившиеся глаза Верджила и побледневшую Анджелу.

— А вас сильно потрепали, — замечает Данте, проводив Нико взглядом. Смотрит на Неро. — Что там было?

— Ну, не все так плохо, — натужно улыбается он. Поднимает правую руку, перебирает пальцами, демонстрируя наглядно.

Одновременно кивает на Анджелу, поджимая губы — не при ребенке же выкладывать все детали. Ей ни к чему знать.

— Пойдем выберем, где ты будешь спать, — предлагает ей Ви, поднимаясь. Улыбается: — Тень нас проводит.

Анджела тут же спускает ноги на пол, аккуратно гладит пантеру за ухом. Когда они поднимаются по лестнице, Неро со вздохом откидывается на спинку, раскидывает руки. Рассказывает, стараясь не сильно углубляться в детали — так проще, меньше скребет в груди. Не слишком следит при этом за слушателями, и только замолчав замечает, что Данте от своего стола сместился в сторону. Теперь стоит, подпирая стену рядом с дверью ванной.

— Мда, тяжко вам пришлось, — самодовольная гримаса совершенно не соответствует словам. Подмигивает брату. — А теперь я в душ. Первый.

Верджил очень знакомо, в точности как Ви, прижимает пальцы ко лбу, и Неро впервые, кажется, может прочитать выражение его лица. Оно явно вопрошает: «Почему мой брат идиот?»

От этого, вопреки недавнему рассказу, хочется смеяться. Неро ограничивается широкой улыбкой и выставленным в сторону захлопнувшейся двери средним пальцем.  
Повисает молчание — по ощущениям Неро очень неловкое. Верджил, недовольно поджав губы, садится на подлокотник дивана лицом к двери ванной, Неро несколько мгновений смотрит в его безукоризненно прямую спину, потом снова откидывает голову. Признается, глядя в потолок:

— Про мою доверчивость ты был прав, конечно.

— В этот раз твоя доверчивость вернула тебе руку, — не оборачиваясь замечает Верджил.

Неро кривится.

— Не она. Просто я упрямый.

Снова повисает молчание, даже слышно, как Данте напевает в душе. Потом Верджил спрашивает:

— Почему вы их не убили?

Неро хмурится, не сразу понимая, о ком он вообще. Потом выпрямляется, сцепляет руки, чтобы не ударить, сверлит сердитым взглядом спину.

— Ты серьезно? Что, вот всех? Даже эту девочку? Ты же ее видел!

— У тех, кого они убили, тоже были дети, — все с той же казалось бы ровной интонацией замечает Верджил.

Неро стискивает зубы, пару секунд изучает невыразительную спину отца. Усмехается, заявляя:

— А я — не они. И если они отказались от своей человеческой природы, не вижу смысла им подражать.

Наблюдает, как Верджил чуть склоняет голову, сухо роняет:

— Понятно, — и встает, направляясь к лестнице.

Неро открывает было рот, чтобы окликнуть его, но вместо рвущегося на язык обращения спрашивает:

— Эй, а как же душ? — Но Верджил его игнорирует. Неро взмахивает руками: — Что, просто сбежишь, отец?

Прикусывает язык. Тот застывает на месте, словно ледяная статуя. Невообразимо медленно оборачивается.

— Я с тобой не дрался.

Неро широко улыбается.

— Это всегда можно исправить! К тому же ты видел не все мои трюки.

Тянется к дремлющей внутри силе, зовет и принимает ее одновременно. Так, как на холме, не получается, да и не нужно — хватает словно бы окутывающего голубого свечения, льющегося из-за спины, ощущения тяжелых лап на плечах, готовых потянуться, ударить, схватить.

Неро довольно вскидывает голову, глядит в совершенно ошарашенное лицо Верджила. Тому требуется несколько секунд, чтобы словно из осколков собрать подобие своего вечного каменного выражения, но спрашивает достаточно спокойно, глядя ощутимо выше головы Неро:

— Ты знаешь, кто стоит за твоей спиной?

Неро пожимает плечами.

— Никогда не видел себя со стороны.

Верджил словно бы зачарованно делает два шага навстречу, протягивает руку. Одна из лап тянется навстречу его движению, без приказа, почти вопреки воли Неро — или подчиняясь его не сформулированному желанию.

Верджил улыбается. Обещает:

— Сейчас увидишь.

И принимает демоническую форму.


End file.
